Family Ties
Captain Ral has gone missing, and struggles with both her parents and herself (or is that selves?)! Uncertain of who to trust, the crew of the Mazu defies orders and the odds to get her back! Neumann takes command! Morganth and Cade spring into action! And Izzy must decide whether to confide in her estranged daughter to ask for help...or protect her from a truth that could threaten the integrity of Starfleet itself! The mysteries and conspiracies deepen in this extended length episode! Duty may call and honor makes its demands, but nothing binds quite like...Family Ties! Opening Log Personal log, Lieutenant Commander Izottiat We have followed the trail of the Arista Station runabout from the heart of Klingon space to Starbase 234, where we have found still more puzzling information on the Quake, and more maddening gaps in sensor data and logs that point to some sort of effort to cover up whatever was being done at Arista III. I am deeply uncomfortable with the secrecy surrounding this mission. Something about it feels… I don't know. It just doesn't feel like the Starfleet I have sworn to serve. What little information we have collected so far is so confounding, Commander Neumann has resorted to speculating wildly to any crew member who will listen, just to see which theories might stick. Alternate timelines, dimensional shifts… Did he say something about the Romulans running the station at Arista III? Under normal circumstances, I'd say that is clearly insane, but these circumstances have been anything but normal. We've had more open communication from the Klingons than Starfleet Command, so who knows! The captain had more secret business to attend to on the station. Perhaps she'll have more information for us when she returns. In the meantime, as if the mission itself isn't frustrating enough, I've unexpectedly run into my daughter, Shan, on the station. I thought I'd kept up with her progress, but apparently she's been at this post for two years - since the death of one of her bondmates, which I also didn't know about - and she is understandably angry with me for cutting off contact. I had intended to reach out and explain everything - the events leading to my court martial, and my reasoning for distancing myself from her and the rest of our family. I just… hadn't made it happen yet. After nearly twenty years. Which, in retrospect, is clearly... excessive. I am badly overdue for some serious introspection if things ever calm down. I am very grateful to Lieutenant Commander Morganth. Though her methods are as uncomfortably direct as usual, she has at least forced me to face my fears. She has been a surprising but reliable friend, and she gives me confidence that I can salvage my relationship with my daughter - and maybe even some shred of my sanity from this infuriating mission. I hope I haven't inadvertently endangered Shan by bringing her into this investigation. I don't know if she's already learned too much or if I should tell her more. Which is the more effective shield - ignorance or knowledge? I'm usually so much better with these engineering puzzles. I'll just have to keep working the problem. Category:Summary Category:Star Trek Adventures